Over the last several decades there has been a continuous development of wireless communications technology and an accompanying increase in the variety and sophistication of wireless network applications that are available to users. This has resulted in increasingly stringent and demanding requirements on the data transmission capabilities that a network and/or device may need to provide. For example, Internet of Things (IoT) sensor devices have been developed and configured to use cellular network channels to send collected data to a destination database. These IoT sensor devices, which may include devices such as traffic data sensors, weather data sensors, health data sensors, utility meter sensors, business related sensor devices, or sensor devices in other appropriate applications, are expected to be widely dispersed. This will create even higher demand for radio channel bandwidth resources in cellular systems.
When sending collected data, each of these IoT sensor devices will utilize a channel of a network for the sending of the data. The utilized channel will be removed from other possible uses by the network and will not be available as a bandwidth resource for other network devices when an IoT sensor device is sending data. Also, the IoT sensor devices and the network may need to negotiate channel assignments/allocations for the IoT sensor devices each time an IoT sensor device needs to send data to the network. In this case, the IoT sensor devices need to be designed with full capabilities for this negotiation and design/deployment of the IoT sensor devices may be more complicated and expensive than desired. Also, the negotiation will require use of additional time, computing, and bandwidth resources in the IoT sensor devices and in the network.